Pokémon Sword and Shield Expansion Pass
Pokémon Sword Expansion Pass and Pokémon Shield Expansion Pass is the expansion pass of the Pokémon Sword and Shield games. This expansion pass contains two sets of additional content, The Isle of Armor and The Crown Tundra. Features *Unlike previous games such as Pokémon Platinum and Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, which were separate games set in the same region as the primary paired versions of the generation, the Expansion Pass allows players to continue using their existing save data from Pokémon Sword and Shield to access the added content, some that weren't in the original Sword and Shield games. *The player character needs to reach the Wild Area in Pokémon Sword or Pokémon Shield in order to begin their adventures in The Isle of Armor or The Crown Tundra. *There will also be new features added in the expansion. *New moves that have never been available in past Pokémon main series games will appear in this expansion as tutor moves. *New items can be found that will help on the journey, like an Exp. Charm that'll level up their Pokémon. *''The Isle of Armor'' will also introduce a way to challenge the player to some new battles. With Restricted Sparring, they'll be limited in what types of Pokémon they can use and forced to battle under set conditions. *''The Crown Tundra'', the players and their friends will be able to enter and explore Pokémon Dens found on The Crown Tundra in a new gameplay feature. Deep inside these dens, there's a chance that Legendary Pokémon from previous Pokémon main series games can be encountered. *Serial codes for the Pikachu uniform set and the Eevee uniform set will be distributed as a special purchase bonus. *New Galarian Forms will be introduced in both releases Parts The Isle of Armor The Isle of Armor is the first part of the expansion. Featuring the Isle of Armor, the theme of the expansion is "growth". It will be released in June 2020. The characters Mustard, Klara, and Avery will be introduced. Gigantamax New Gigantamax forms were introduced. This includes the Starter Pokémon: Venusaur, Blastoise, Rillaboom, Cinderace, and Inteleon. The new Legendary Pokémon Urshifu also has a Gigantamax form. Additionally, this expansion will allow the player to train certain Pokémon traveling with them to be able to Gigantamax, such as their Starter Pokémon. The Crown Tundra The Crown Tundra is the second part of the expansion. Featuring the Crown Tundra, the theme of the expansion is "exploration". It will be released in fall 2020. Legendary Pokémon Dens Many Legendary Pokémon from the previous Pokémon main series games can be encountered as Dynamax Pokémon and caught while the player is exploring underneath Pokémon Dens. Pokémon New Legendary Pokémon *Kubfu - *Urshifu - (Single Strike) / or (Rapid Strike) / *Calyrex - / New Galarian Forms *Galarian Slowpoke - *Galarian Slowbro - *Galarian Slowking - New Gigantamax Forms *Gigantamax Venusaur - / *Gigantamax Blastoise - *Gigantamax Rillaboom - *Gigantamax Cinderace - *Gigantamax Inteleon - *Gigantamax Urshifu (Single Strike) - / *Gigantamax Urshifu (Rapid Strike) - / Returning Legendary *Mewtwo - *Entei - *Raikou - *Suicune - *Lugia - / *Ho-Oh - / *Latios - / *Latias - / *Kyogre - *Groudon - *Rayquaza - / *Uxie - *Mesprit - *Azelf - *Dialga - / *Palkia - / *Giratina - / *Cresselia - *Tornadus - *Landorus - / *Thundurus - / *Reshiram - / *Zekrom - / *Xerneas - *Yveltal - / *Zygarde - / *Tapu Koko - / *Tapu Lele - / *Tapu Bulu - / *Tapu Fini - / *Solgaleo - / *Lunala - / Confirmed Other Returning Pokémon The Isle of Armor *Psyduck ( ) → Golduck ( ) *Magnemite ( / ) → Magneton ( / ) → Magnezone ( / ) *Horsea ( ) → Seadra ( ) → Kingdra ( / ) *Azurill ( / ) → Marill ( / ) → Azumarill ( / ) *Happiny ( ) → Chansey ( ) → Blissey ( ) *Zorua ( ) → Zoroark ( ) *Larvesta ( / ) → Volcarona ( / ) *Fletchling ( / ) → Fletchinder ( / ) → Talonflame ( / ) *Dedenne - / *Rockruff ( ) → Lycanroc ( ) The Crown Tundra *Nidoran♀ ( ) → Nidorina ( ) → Nidoqueen ( / ) *Nidoran♂ ( ) → Nidorino ( ) → Nidoking ( / ) *Zubat ( / ) → Golbat ( / ) → Crobat ( / ) *Elekid ( ) → Electabuzz ( ) → Electivire ( ) *Spheal ( ) → Sealeo ( / ) → Walrein ( / ) *Beldum ( / ) → Metang ( / ) → Metagross ( / ) *Gible ( / ) → Gabite ( / ) → Garchomp ( / ) *Cryogonal ( ) *Amaura ( / ) →Aurorus ( / ) Trivia *This is the first paid additional content for the core Pokémon series. Gallery The Isle of Armor Sword and Shield Trainers (The Isle of Armor).png Victor and Gloria in the Isle of Armor. Crown Tundra map.png The Crown Tundra Sword and Shield Trainers (The Crown Tundra).png Victor and Gloria in the Crown Tundra. }}